Rise of the Blue Eye Monster
by Overlord Exor
Summary: A story made by Captain D. A man who was kicked out of True Cross city has come to kill Ren and Yukio. Can Ren, Yukio and their friends stop him or will he succeed his plans.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a story of love and revenge. It has many twists with a ending that will make you saw what the hell. You will have read it to believe what you see and read. And this is a Blue Exorcist story by me Captain D.**

 **Before I forget I don't own Blue Exorcist Shonen Jump dues now that is over lets get the hunting started.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue 1**

Today what happened all those years shall be avenged. For to day part 1 of my plan shall be set into motion and this time no one will be able to stop me this time. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.

 **Prologue 2**

Sir are you going to sit in the dark all day? The lights in the room where turned on. The cloaked man pulled down his hood to to reveal a man with blue eyes and short brown hair. "What do you want now cat eyes. Your dinner is ready sir and your favorite show will be on soon." "Very good Momo. Now is it time to sit back and watch back the chaos of phase one of my evil plan. Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

 **Captain D: Hope you enjoy and I don't own it, Shonen does. Please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Prologue part two the five cloaked hunters.**

 **I don't own Blue Exorcist, Shonen Jump does. Now that is out of the way let's get this hunt started.**

So I guess I am the last one here. Yes blue you are the last one here. Green is that the real you our one of your puppets? No blue it is the real me not a puppet. Well now that is done let's talk about the reason we are here for. Yes the contest to see who can take down true cross city. Just to make the rules clear the one to crush the city wins. If you are captured you lose. Or you die, you are out too. The contest will begin at the stroke of noon. After that the other five cloaked people vanished into thin air.

Hey cat hair! Clean all this up and you might get some us of this food! Did you hear what I just said? Yes sir! I heard what you said and I will clean up all this food! Good and when you are done that clean all my swords!

 **The prologue is done know let the hunt begin! And be sure to read part one if you don't read it before. So let the party begin.**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at true cross city. "What are you kidding me!?" "What is it this time Ren?" "The store sold out of the new game I wanted!" "Don't be such a big baby Ren. the store will have mo copies soon." "Sure but not for two whole weeks!" "Why do I put up with you?"

 **Overlord E: It took you TWO MONTHS to write this?!**

 **Captain D: I'm SORRY! I'm just too easily distracted and need someone to yell at me to help me remember.**

 **Dark 64: And I'm one of the mature one who has a job, responsibilities and college who don't make excuses for someone who laze around in his own home.**

 **Captain D: Hey!**

 **Overlord E: Listen man, if you do this again; I have no choice but to kick you out.**

 **Captain D: I'm sorry! I'm a pathetic excuse for a piece of Garbage!**

 **Dark 64: See what we're dealing with, leave a review on this lame chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

The clock at the school turned 12 and the bells gave off a sound that the whole school could hear. But little did anyone know was that today the whole city would be a battlefield that would hold so many of the inhabits fate in its hands.

 **Next time part one of the great battle will begin. So don't miss it ok.**

 **Dark 64: YOU WASTED 4 MONTHS FOR THIS?! YOU ARE PATHETIC!**


	6. Chapter 6

The clock tower is turned into bricks and rubble. The students run for their lives after seeing what had unfolded. Then from the rubble came a three headed dog growing and snarling. This was just one of the many demons that had been summoned by the cabal.

 ** **The cabals attack has just begun, what will happen next keep read to see.****

 ** **Overlord E: You're the worst writer in existence.****


	7. Contents

Demons Bane: A plant that can make a demon sick or kill it.

The Demon Kill; A potion that is made from Demons bane that can kill demon of the highest level.

The Forgotten: The forgotten where those who could not make the cut at true cross.

The King of Death: The king of death id a demon that has been sealed for 400 years.

The Red King: the red king is a demon who was once human.

 **Dark 64: Still horrible and I think its what will be in the chapter. Sorry for wasting your seconds. Captain D is a horrible writer, good with thoughts but horrible at writing & typing. **


End file.
